


Partners

by hawktasha



Series: Crimson song [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawktasha/pseuds/hawktasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is send to interrogate Loki about the Tesseract while Clint is still on bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

Four hours had passed since her makeshift team went after Clint’s.  
Two hours since he opened his eyes again, one and a half since the doctor tested everything was okay and one since he asked to see Natasha. And he hadn’t stopped repeating it.  
Finally, Natasha got the briefness to walk inside this room without slap him or throw something painful to his injuries blaming him.  
She crossed the door without saying a word and had a sit over the bed next to Clint’s.

After a minutes where both of them remained silent, he moved his lips, opened his mouth, confused.

-Now you’re gonna be the one who acts like a child and doesn’t talk to me? —Clint asks madly—

With those words, memories Natasha kept away from her mind came back to her, making the pain real again.  
“Love is for children…”—

-I’m not a child—said she instantly, “but sometimes I wish to” thought her looking at him, with all the tubes and headbands. How easy things would be if just they would never meet each other, but the only thought of this alternative reality depressed her and produced even more pain. “It’s better to live constantly angry with each other, It’s better he hates you, than loosing him” said to herself once again.  
“I rather live with your rage over me, than loosing you, again.” —thought she, unable to say those words out loud, even if he wouldn’t have been there to hear them.

-I advised you, you didn’t listened. —said she calmly—  
-Advised what, Nat? That it would be dangerous? —claimed he— When in our damn world anything isn’t dangerous?  
-I advised you what would happened next.  
-Are you nuts, Tash? Are you gonna block me of your life because of that? Because I ignored you? —asked he— You are always pushing me awa, it makes me sick! —and after a pause, he continued— Y’know what, go ahead. You can’t be angry with me forever. —said Clint looking at her while she was walking to the door. —  
-Try me. —answered she without looking back at him, and then, she walk through the door and went outside the room—

She was not just angry, and the fact that Clint had ignored what she warned him about, and had complained about her reaction only upset her more.  
It wasn’t their world, they weren’t trained for this.  
“Monsters? Magic? How could he even think about chasing that stone?”  
But she wasn’t prepare to care either.

-Romanoff? —said a voice at her back, making her to turn around. —  
-Yes, sir? —asked she when she realized it was Coulson’s voice. —  
-The giant, now. —answered he—

She moved her head affirmatively and turn right, straight to the Cage.

-Agent Romanoff! —exclaimed a voice while she was coming inside the room— It’s been a long time, isn’t it?  
-It would never be enough. —answered she closing the door behind her back—  
-Where are your modals? —mocked the God with a brilliant smile— Would you open the crystal, darling?  
-Where is the Tesseract? —asked she—  
-So… That’s the thing? —answered he— You call me, I modestly come, just so you could trap me in here. And now you want me to give you information? What can you offer me apart of your rudeness, Agent?  
-I’m not going to ask it twice.  
-May I ask what is this rudeness about, then?  
-Do you want me to make you a list?  
-Oh, no, no, miss. This is something different, something else. Something new. —smiled he. — I guess it’s all in our start, with Agent Barton, doesn’t it?  
-Don’t you dare name him! —exclaimed she furiously—  
-Is Mr Barton dead, Agent? —mocked he again—  
-I love you would love it to be that way, but he’s still kicking. —said she with bright eyes—  
-Is it difficult to control your emotions, Lady Romanova? —said he noticing the tears on her eyes—  
-Emotions aren’t hard to borrow.  
-Only if some are out of the equation, only if love’s the word you never learned. But I’m afraid you know it really good.  
-Love is for children.  
-You keep saying this over and over again. But, no matter how many times you’ll repeat it, you would never fool anyone but yourself.  
-You don’t know how mistaken you are.  
-Am I? —asked he— I might be the one in a cage, but I’m not the stupid. You’re not the only one who can read people, love. And I presume you’re having some conflicts with the injured agent.  
-I don’t know what you’re talking about.  
-That’s why you are here, instead of being with him.  
-I’m not a nanny.  
-“Barton’s been compromised”, remember?

She remained quiet, and he kept talking:

-You blame yourself, that’s why you keep pressing me about the Tesseract. I’m sorry to say I know less than you do about its whereabouts.  
-What do you mean?  
-The last time I heard about the Tesseract was when I was captured. S.H.I.E.L.D took it. And for what I know, with the fall from them and all of that, it’s almost sure Hydra has it. I left the Tesseract with you and then you handle it right to Hydra. It has nothing to do with me anymore.

She turned back silently and then she left the room, leaving Loki right where he was staying.

-Well. —said Agent Hill— How was it?  
-Exhausting, worst than a punch. —and after she close completely the door, she added— Oh, and worthless. Call Coulson, we need to have a chat.

 

•••  
-What did he say? —asked Coulson impatient when Natasha and Maria walked through the door—  
-Nothing you didn’t know. —answered she—  
-What does it mean? —asked he confused—  
-We had the Tesseract. You, S.H.I.E.L.D. Coulson. Now we don’t. You don’t need a master to see who has it now.  
-Hydra.  
-You knew the whole time—said her madly—  
-Knew what?  
-She, the “Witch”. She’s working for them, right? It wasn’t just a rumour. She knew exactly where the Tesseract was because she was working for who had it.

Coulson didn’t say a word so Natasha kept shouting at him angry:

-You sent Barton to a known trap without saying a word! And then you called me to come and get him. He could have died! We both could!  
-You’re wrong, Romanoff. He contemplated the possibility. He knew the whole time things could turn wrong and he decided to go anyway. It was his call.  
-Two people have died, Coulson! Right in front of him! I’m sure he didn’t make this call!  
-He’s an assassin! Just like you! I’m pretty sure is not the first time he sees dead as close to him as this time.  
-Is not the same! They were his people! He’s not going to forgive himself for have failed, you know it. He’s gonna take it all as his fault.  
-They knew what the mission was about, all of them. He also knows that.  
-It was personal to him, Coulson. And he always pays his debts.  
-He owes us nothing. —answered he—  
-Tell him—added she while she was leaving the room to go back to the nursery—

 

After turning left twice she finally arrived to the room, and stood in front of the door a few seconds till she finally entered inside.  
The lights were off and she could see Clint laying on the bed, with his belly moving rhythmically.  
She sat on the little table next to his bed.

“You’re always pushing me away.” —remembered she sadly— “Maybe is for the best” —thought looking down.  
Softly, she approached her hand to his left arm and gently touched his wrist, just above the tubes he was connected to.  
She looked at the little triangles on it, surprised, and suddenly, a smile escaped from her lips.

-You said you removed it, you liar. —whispered she with a hand placed on her necklace while she remembered—

 

«-What is that? —asked a voice while the bedroom door was opening—  
-I thought you were on the city. You’re early.  
-You’re late. —answered he— Nevermind, what’s in the box?  
-Just something I found out in a shopfront. A nonsense. —said she—  
-A nonsense? —asked he approaching to her, putting a hand over her chin. — It doesn’t sound like you at all.  
-I’m unpredictable, Clint—answered she with a mocking smile— At least I can try.  
-Just like a tornado. —and gently moving a bunch from her hair behind her ear, he moved her lips until he place them over hers, slowly and softly, for a few seconds. Then he ended talking. — But far more destructive.  
Then he turned back and walked to the door still smiling.  
-Let’s see what the nonsense is about. —added quickly opening the little white box and taking what was inside. —  
-Then show me what you’re hiding on your left hand, Clint.  
-What? —asked he confused—  
-You’ve just used your right hand. You’re left-handed, Clinton.  
-You’ve got me. Okay. —and moving his hand to the front he showed a little plastic which surrounded all his wrist. — You’re good.  
She step forward till she was a few centimeters from him again, and then she continued talking.  
-New tattoo?  
-Of course. I think now is my turn. —answered he holding the tap of the box higher—  
-May I see the picture? —asked her looking up to his eyes—  
-Not yet, I’m afraid.  
-Then, when? —asked she with confused eyes while he placed his hand back to her chin. —  
-When you’re ready, Tash.»

 

This flashbacks punched her right in the stomach, over the abdomen, when she realized Clint was about to waking up.  
Moving her hand of his arm and approaching to the pillow of the bed, she watched him as he opened his eyes.

-Nat…Natasha? —asked he confused— I thought you said…  
-You’re still my partner, Clint. —and after a pause, she continued. — Strike team Delta, remember?  
-How could I ever forget ir? —answered he recovering the smile back on his face. — Well, can I get the hell out from that prison now? —asked he mocking—  
-Easy, man. You’ve only been here one day and you were most of the time asleep. I say you will be on that bed for a while.  
-C’mon…They don’t even let me drink coffee. Neither bourbon. It’s like hell. Nat, can you at least brought me some?  
-Don’t confuse things, Clint. I just came to see how you were doing. Don’t act like we were friends. As I said before, partners. Just it. —and after saying that trying not to sound broken, she stand up and left the room.


End file.
